This invention relates to the field of stent deployment devices of the type for delivering and deploying a stent to a treatment site in a vessel of a living organism, more particularly, an animal or human. The device of the present invention includes two balloons, one being compliant and used for stent deployment at a relatively low pressure, and the other being non-compliant and available for post-deployment stent expansion at a relatively high pressure.